


3. Jail Cell

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: NATM 31 Fic Challenge [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkmenrah is scared, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Larry gets injured, M/M, and McPhee is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Ahkmenrah flat out refuses to get into his sarcophagus one night. Larry tries to help him believe he won’t be trapped again.





	3. Jail Cell

“Alright, guys. Time to- McPhee!” Larry cried out as he stumbled across McPhee and Attila lip-locked in the Hun exhibit. The two pulled away, Attila muttering in Hunnic as McPhee turned bright red and began brushing imaginary creases out his shirt. “What are you still doing here? You’ve got work in 10 minutes!”

“Um.” McPhee chuckled nervously. “I, um… Oh, no...” Larry sighed.

“If you leave now, I won’t tell if you call in sick.”

“You… you’d do that?” McPhee asked. Larry smiled.

“Sure. I mean, you’ve let me keep my job more times than I can count. I owe you.” McPhee beamed.

“I knew there was a good reason I kept you.” Larry, unsure whether or not to be offended, scoffed back a laugh.

“What, magic tablet not enough for you?”

“Just kidding.” McPhee turned back to Attila. “I’ll see you later.”

 _“Scared kitten rest. Unite at moon.”_ McPhee looked awkwardly at Larry before pecking Attila’s cheek and rushing off. Attila watched him go, a soft blush on his cheeks.

“You fell hard, huh, buddy?” Larry smiled softly. Attila nodded with a sniff. “The sun’s about to come up, you’d better get ready.” With a grunt of affirmation, Attila pulled his sword out as he watched Larry make his way to the Egyptian exhibit.

* * *

“Ahkmenrah, buddy?” Larry called from the hall before entering, his eyes falling on the young king standing before his sarcophagus. He smiled as he approached him. “Hey, it’s time to-”

“No.”

“I- What?” Larry blinked.

“I said no.” Ahkmenrah spat, his fists clenching. Larry gulped nervously. Ahkmenrah was young, as Larry had found out and reacted badly to a few nights before, but he was still a pharaoh and a teenager and had the temper of a pissed-off God.

“Well you can’t stand there.” Larry crossed his arms. “You’ll turn into a corpse and McPhee will have my head.”

“I SAID NO!” Ahkmenrah spun around, shoving Larry back with a force unnatural for a teenager to possess. Larry stumbled back, unable to keep his balance, crying out as his head hit the edge of one of the tomb’s stone pillars. He winced as his hand flew to the back of his head before glancing up at Ahkmenrah, who stood in shock, his eyes wide. “L-Larry, I-I’m so… So sorry.” The young king whimpered, creeping forward.

“It’s okay, Ahk.” Larry forced a smile, pulling his hand back. Ahkmenrah gasped at the sight of blood.

“I have caused you harm!” Ahkmenrah cried.

“Hey, no, it was an accident.” The night-guard assured him. “What was all that about?”

“I-” Ahkmenrah looked down. “I am… frightened.” Larry blinked. “I am frightened that while the tablet’s magic is inactive, someone may decide to lock me back in…”

“Ahk, you spent 54 years in that thing. I can’t imagine how scary that is; I’m not letting you spend another night in there, but you gotta go in during museum hours, you know that.”

“But I do not want to.” Ahkmenrah whispered, his eyes welling with unshed tears. “Please don’t make me, Larry…”

“Ahk…” Larry could have choked on the lump in his throat. Ahkmenrah was killing him with those puppy eyes. How could he send the poor thing to do the one thing he feared most, into his prison? “I’ll make you deal, okay?”

“A deal?” The Pharaoh wiped his eyes. Larry nodded and moved over to the sarcophagus, reaching down and collecting the pin locks in his hand.

“I’ll melt the pins down if you get in there. That way, I can’t lock you in. No-one can.” Larry showed him the pins. Ahkmenrah blinked.

“You mean it?”

“I do.” Larry smiled. Ahkmenrah forced a smile back.

“Then… I suppose I… I _could_ get in…” Ahkmenrah whispered. “Thank you, Larry.”

“No problem.” Larry held his hand out and assisted Ahkmenrah into his Sarcophagus, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the Pharaoh’s hand. Ahkmenrah smiled softly. “Close your eyes, the sun’s nearly up.” Larry whispered. Ahkmenrah did as he was told, as Larry picked up the lid.

“Larry?”

“Yeah?”

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Larry smiled, slowly placing the lid atop the Sarcophagus as the sun rose.

* * *

As he left the museum, he text McPhee about what had happened, twiddling the pins in his hand as he did so.

* * *

He didn’t question why McPhee had rushed straight to the Egypt exhibit when he arrived that night. Not until he went to make sure Ahkmenrah didn’t wake up alone. As he entered the tomb, Ahkmenrah threw back the lid of his Sarcophagus and climbed out, staring at it as though it confused him.

“Hey. Ahk, you okay?” Larry asked, approaching the King. Ahkmenrah looked at Larry.

“Did you put this witchcraft in my Sarcophagus?” Ahkmenrah asked, pointing to the lid. Upon closer inspection, Larry realized there were glow-in-the-dark stars stuck all over the inside of the lid. Larry chuckled.

“My money’s on McPhee. I think he was trying to help.”

“Do not laugh at his efforts.” Ahkmenrah’s voice grew dark again as he walked away towards the halls. Larry stopped laughing and followed. “They are soothing, I did not wake to the darkness, but the dull glow of these… shapes. I didn’t feel so trapped.”

“I’m glad it helped, Ahk.” Larry smiled. Ahkmenrah hummed, stopping at the railings that overlooked the main hall. As usual, McPhee and Attila were sitting on the reception desk. Attila held a small pink device in his hands.

“You get this little animal thing to look after, called a Tamagotchi, and you feed it and stuff.” McPhee explained, pointing to the buttons and explaining what each one did. Attila just looked confused.

“Dr McPhee!” Ahkmenrah called. McPhee jumped and looked up. “Thank you for the addition to my Sarcophagus.”

“Oh, um, it was nothing.” McPhee blushed slightly before turning back to Attila, who wore a look of frustration. McPhee looked at the screen of the Tamagotchi. “It’s dead? But you only had it two minutes!”

_“Fraud animal is weak.”_

“Let’s leave them to it.” Larry smiled. “You know what would be cool? A glow-in-the-dark flashlight.”


End file.
